memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Extreme Maßnahmen
Dr. Bashir und Chief O'Brien nehmen Sloan gefangen, um ein Heilmittel für die Krankheit zu finden, mit der Odo infiziert ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach der Rückkehr von Kira, Odo und Garak stellt Bashir die niederschmetternde Idagnose, dass Odo nur noch wenige Tage zu leben hat, wenn man kein Heilmittel findet. Um das Heimlittel zu bekommen, locken Bashir und O'Brien Sloan von Sektion 31 nach Deep Space 9. Nachdem sie ihn festgesetzt haben, versuchen sie die Gedanken des Mannes auszulesen, doch der aktiviert eine Vorrichtung, die ihn selbst töten soll, um das Geheimnis zu bewahren. Bashir gelingt es den Mann zu stabilisieren und er und der Chief begeben sich in dessen Gehirn, um das Geheimnis zu lüften. Im Gehirn treffen beide auf einen Teil Sloans, der ihnen helfen will, aber von dem Sloan außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, der verhindern will, dass sie das Geheimnis der Krankheit lüften. Kurz bevor der wahre Sloan stirbt, gelingt es Bashir und O'Brien jedoch das Geheimnis zu lüften und das Gegenmittel zu finden. Sloan versucht die beiden in seinem Gehirn zu behalten, um so die Männer mit in den Tod zu reißen. Dafür bietet er Bashir eine Möglichkeit, Sektion 31 endgültig zu zerstören. Doch O'Brien kann den Doktor davon überzegen, dass es wichtiger ist Odo zu helfen, als Sektion 31 zu zerstören. Nach der Rückkehr aus dem Gehirn des sterbenden Mannes gelingt es Bashir das heilmittel herzustellen und Odo zu retten. Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser thumb|Kira verabschiedet sich von Odo Auf der Krankenstation von Deep Space 9 untersucht Bashir Odo nach dessen Rückkehr mit einem medizinischen Tricorder. Nachdem die Untersuchung abgeschlossen ist, will der Wechselbalg wissen, wie lange er noch hat. Mit ruhiger Mine entgegnet der Arzt, dass er es nicht weiß. Daraufhin bittet ihn Odo, ein Vermutung abzugeben. Doch Bashir weicht aus und will lieber darüber reden, wie man das Fortschreiten der Krankheit mittels Nadionstöße verlangsamt werden kann. Allerdings lässt Odo sich nicht ablenken, sondern besteht auf einer Antwort. Darauf entgegnet der Doktor, dass ihm eine, mit der Nadiontherpie vielleicht zwei Wochen bleiben. Gefasst bedankt sich der Wechselbalg und verlangt dann Kira zu sehen. Bevor der Doktor geht, versichert er Odo jedoch, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hat und das Gleiche von ihm fordert. Auch wenn Odo nicht daran glauben kann, verspricht er das zu tun. Dann geht der Doktor und schickt Kira herein. Nachdem die Bajoranerin eintritt, erkundigt sie sich nach Odos Befinden. Der Wechselalg versucht Kira zu beruhigen und entgegnet, dass es ihm etwas besser geht und das Gerät von Bashir den Schmerz wohl lindert. Kira akzeptiert die Antwort. Nun fordert Odo Kira auf, bald zu gehen, doch die Frau will ihn nicht verlassen. Sie glaubt, dass Damar und Garak es auch ohne sie schaffen werden. Doch Odo sieht das anders. Er glaubt, dass Damar auf jemanden angewiesen ist, der im Widerstand war. Allerdings will Kira nicht gehen, so lange es ihm nicht besser geht. Aber Odo besteht darauf, da ihm bewusst ist, dass sie in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befinden, schon mit ansehen musste, wie Bareil stab. Er möchte nicht, dass ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihn das Miterleben seines Todes ist. Zudem gesteht er, dass das Letzte, was er sieht, nicht der Schmerz in ihren Augen sein soll. Nun entgegnet die Bajoranerin, dass sie ihre Gefühle sehr gut verbergen kann, doch Odo versichert, dass ihr das nicht bei ihm gelingt. Daraufhin stimmt die Frau zu. Sie gibt dem Wechselbalg einen letzten Kuss und beide gestehen sich nch einmal ihre Liebe, bevor Kira den Raum verlässt. thumb|O'Brien und Bashir unterrichten Sisko über Sektion 31 Zur gleichen Zeit berichtet O'Brien Captain Sisko und Garak, dass er die Pläne der Breen-Waffe direkt nach seinen Tests an die Sternenflotten-Technik geschicht hat. Er wird von Kira unterbrochen, die von Odo zurückkehrt und erklärt, dass sie und Garak sich auf den Weg machen sollten. Dem stimmt der Cardassianer zu, da sie einigen Patrouillen der Jem'Hadar ausweichen müssen, um den Stützpunkt der Rebellion zu erreichen. Er befürchtet, dass das Dominion die Routen ändern könnte, wenn sie zu lange warten. Sisko versteht das und fragt den Chief, ob er noch irgendetwas aus dem Schiff braucht, bevor die beiden aufbrechen. O'Brien verneint das und entgegnet, dass sie seiner Meinung nach alle Daten haben, die sie brauchen. Als Kira und Garak gehen wollen, wendet sich die Bajoranerin noch einmal an Bashir und der verspricht alles zu tun, um Odo zu retten. Als die beiden gegangen sind, erkundigt sich Sisko, ob es etwas gibt, was er tun kann, um ihm bezüglich Odo zu helfen. Er ist bereit, weitere Resourcen von der Sternenflottenmedizin anzufordertn. Der Doktor verneint das und versichert, dass er alles hat. Nun schaltet sich der Chief ein und will den Captain darüber informieren, dass die Forschung nicht der einzige Weg ist, den sie bezüglich der Krankheit gegangen sind. Zwar will Bashir nicht darüber reden, doch Sisko verlangt, dass sie ihn sofort aufklären sollen. Nun kommt der Doktor mit der Sprache raus und erklärt, dass sie jemanden von Sektion 31 auf die Station locken wollen. Der Captain ist überrascht und will wissen, was Sektion 31 damit zu tun hat. Draufhin berichtet O'Brien, dass sie davon ausgehen, dass sie dafür verantwortlich sind, dass Odo infiziert wurde. Sofort fügt der Doktor an, dass sie davon ausgehen, dass Odo vor drei Jahren infiziert wurde, als er sich einer medizinischen Untersuchung im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte unterziehen musste. Der Chief geht davon aus, dass Sektion 31 hoffte, Odo würde die Gründer infizieren, sobald er sich mit ihnen vereinigte. Sisko ist entsetzt darüber, dass Leute, die sich selbst als Bürger der Föderation sehen, einen Völkermord begehen wollen. Dann will we wissen, weshalb er nicht schon vorher darüber informiert wurde. Sofort will O'Brien sich rechtfertigen, doch Bashir fährt ihm ins Wort und erklärt, dass der Chief es ihm sagen wollte, er allerdings befahl, es nicht zu tun. Doch das beantwortet die Frage des Captains nicht. Er will den Grund dafür wissen. Nun entgegnet der Doktor, dass ihm klar war, dass Sisko das Sternenflottenkommando informieren würde, sobald er von ihrem Verdacht erfährt. Dies, so glaubt Bashir, hätte dazu geführt, dass sich Sektion 31 noch besser versteckt. Sisko versteht nicht, was sich seitdem verändert hat, woraufhin Bashir gesteht, dass er erkennen musste, dass seine Forschungen zu nichts führten. Deshalb, so fügt er an, fassten er und O'Brien den Entschluss, die Lösung innerhalb von Sektion 31 zu suchen. Er gesteht, dass er aus diesem Grund eine Nachricht an die Sternenflottenmedizin schickte, in der er von einem Durchbruch auf der Suche nach dem Mittel berichtete. Sisko versteht, dass der Doktor beabsichtigt, einen der Agenten auf die Station zu locken. Allerdings ist ihm nicht klar, was er damit erreichen will, da er nicht glaubt, dass dieser Agent mit ihnen kooperieren wird. Nun kommt Bashir zu einem weiteren Punkt, den er dem Captain verheimlichte. Er berichtet, dass es ihm gelang einen romulanischen Gedächtnisscanner aufzutreiben. Sisko ist überrascht, da die geräte in der Föderation illegal sind. Zudem erklärt er, dass das Unterfangen trotz aller legalen und etischen Bedenken sehr riskant ist. Bashir stimmt dem zu, allerdings befürchtet er, dass dies die einzige Chance ist, die Odo hat. Akt I: In der Falle thumb|Im Quark's unterhalten sich Bashir und O'Brien über Sektion 31 Am Abend spielt Bashir, der das Schloss der Tür aufgebrochen hat, noch alleine Darts im Quark's. O'Brien gesellt sich zu ihm. Beide können nicht schlafen und machen sich Sorgen wegen Odo. Bashir berichtet, dass er noch gelesen hatte. Doch er musste diese eine Seite immer und immer wieder lesen, denn er war nicht bei der Sache. Ihm ging Sektion 31 nicht aus dem Kopf. Bashir hatte überlegt, wie viele Menschen bei der Konspiration zur Vernichtung der Gründer mitwirkten. Seiner Einschätzung nach waren es mindestens 70. Er will Sektion 31 unbedingt vernichten, doch der Chief erinnert ihn daran, dass die höchste Priorität darin liegt, Odo zu heilen. Dann gehen beide schlafen. In der Nacht wacht Bashir auf. Er lässt das Licht einschalten und vor ihm sitzt Sloan. Der Agent von Sektion 31 gibt an, dass er erneut einen Auftrag für den Offizier hat. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er auch einen Auftrag für den Mann hat und schaltet ein Eindämmungsfeld ein. Dann ruft er den Chief und der verspricht, sofort zu kommen. thumb|Sloan besucht Dr. Bashir Der Mann von Sektion 31 wundert sich, was Bashir von ihm will und der meint, dass er dasselbe will, was auch den Agenten auf die Station geführt hat. Das Heilmittel. Nun versteht Sloan. Bashir hat das Mittel noch gar nicht, aber er meint, dass es nichts bringen würde, ihn an die Sternenflotte zu übergeben. Doch das hat der Mann auch gar nicht vor. Er senkt das Eindämmungsfeld und schießt den Mann mit einem Phaser bewusstlos. Im Wissenschaftslabor 4 erwacht der Mann wieder. Er befindet sich auf einem Bett mit einem Eindämmungsfeld wieder. In seiner Verzweiflung versucht er den Chief davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Familie in Gefahr ist, wenn ihm etwas zustößt, doch der Doktor durchschaut das Spiel und findet die Drohung langweilig. Sloan fragt sich, was der Doktor vorhat und der meint, dass er das Heilmittel finden wird und der Agent wird ihm dabei helfen. Doch der ist neugierig, wieso der Doktor meint, dass er das Heilmittel kennt. Daraufhin meint der, dass Sektion 31 immer sehr präzise darin ist, Informationen zu vernichten. Es passt nicht zu ihrer Art, Unordnung zu hinterlassen. Deshalb muss derjenige, der das Mittel zerstören soll, es auch kennen. Doch Sloan weigert sich natürlich, ihm zu helfen. Deshalb zeigt Bashir ihm seine Errungenschaft: Den romulanischen Gedächtnisscanner. thumb|Bashir und O'Brien auf dem Weg in Sloans Gehirn Der Agent weiß, was das bedeutet. Er versucht mit allen Mitteln den Männern klar zu machen, dass sie einen Fehler begehen und Sisko das bestimmt nicht billigt, doch sie teilen ihm mit, dass der das sogar autorisiert hat. Dann meint er, dass ihm die Situation mit Odo leid tut, aber er kann nicht zulassen, dass das Heilmittel in die falschen Hände fällt. Er ist bereit dafür zu sterben und löst eine Neurodepolarisationsvorrichtung aus. Nun muss Bashir sich beeilen, um Sloan zu stabilisieren. Wenn er stirbt, bevor sie das Heilmittel haben, war alles umsonst und Odo muss sterben. Akt II: Das Gehirn des Feindes Es gelingt dem Doktor allerdings, ihn so weit zu stabilisieren, dass er noch etwa eine Stunde zu leben hat. Nun muss ein neuer Plan her. Mit Hilfe eines multitronischen engramatischen Übersetzers, will er in das Gehirn des Mannes einsteigen und selbst die Daten beschaffen. Der Doktor geht davon aus, dass er das Gehirn einfach nach den Informationen absuchen muss. Er vermutet, dass er die Gedanken Sloans als Bilder und Töne wahrnehmen wird und wenn er heraus möchte, gibt er sich einfach den Befehl dazu aufzuwachen. Sollte Sloan sterben, bevor Bashir zurück ist, wird er mit ihm sterben. Der Chief bereitet alles vor und will Bashir dann begleiten. Die beiden machen sich auf die Reise. Sie haben 43 Minuten. Plötzlich stehen Bashir und O'Brien in einem Turbolift. Der Doktor erklärt, dass dies nur eine Abbildung eines Turbolifts ist. In Wirklichkeit liegen sie mit Sloans Gehirn verbunden im Labor. Plötzlich bewegt sich der Lift. Die beiden wissen nicht, wo es hin geht. Akt III: Abschiedsparty Doch nach einem kleinen Zwischenstopp steht plötzlich Sloan vor ihnen. Er begrüßt die Männer. thumb|Sloan verabschiedet sich von Freunden und Familie Als ihn der Doktor nach dem Heilmittel für Odo fragt, ist er gerne bereit, den Männern die benötigten Informationen zu geben. Er möchte ihnen aber zuerst ein paar Leute vorstellen. Doch die Männer wollen zuerst das Mittel. Als er ihnen die Informationen geben will, gelingt es ihm nicht, die Worte auszusprechen. Irgendetwas blockiert ihn. Er vermutet, dass er es ihnen sagen kann, nachdem die beiden mit in die Offiziersmesse kommen. Da die Zeit läuft, gehen die Männer mit. Der Chief erkundigt sich, weshalb es in seinem Kopf wie auf Deep Space 9 aussieht und Sloan meint, dass er wollte, dass sich beide wohl fühlen. Er hält es für netter. In der Offiziersmesse dann, stellt er die Männer seiner Familie vor. Sloan hält eine Rede, in der er bedauert, dass er so wenig Zeit für seine Angehörigen hatte und dass ihm die Föderation immer wichtiger war als alles andere. Er bedauert, dass er dafür nun sterben muss. Auch bedauert der Mann, dass er so viel Zeit damit verbrachte, seine Spuren zu verwischen und nun wird nichts mehr übrig bleiben, wenn er stirbt. Er wird nichts hinterlassen. So als hätte er nie existiert. Er hat alle um sich herum um sein Leben betrogen und deshalb entschuldigt er sich. Dann stellt der Mann seine Frau dem Doktor und dem Chief vor. Beide bedanken sich, dass die Männer dem Agenten geholfen haben, zum Schluss noch einsichtig zu werden. Dann will der Mann Julian und Miles das PADD mit den Informationen überreichen, die er einst seiner Frau gab. Doch dann passiert es. Ein anderer Luther Sloan kommt herein und erschießt die hilfsbereite Version von sich. Plötzlich ist die Messe leer. Sie sehen sich kurz an und entscheiden sich dann, der flüchtenden Version des Mannes zu folgen. Plötzlich befinden sie sich in einer Umgebung, die der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] ähnelt. Akt IV: Der Tunnel thumb|Dax und Sisko entdecken Bashir, O'Brien und Sloan Auf der realen Station zeigt Dax Sisko das Labor, in dem sie Bashir, O'Brien und Sloan vorfand. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Chief, da er ihre Schalldusche reparieren wollte, aber den Termin nicht einhielt. Der Captain ruft ein Team der Krankenstation zu sich. Unterdessen sind die beiden Offiziere schon über 23 Minuten im Gehirn des Agenten. Doch von Sloan ist keine Spur mehr. Alle Türen, die sie testen, sind verschlossen. Deshalb will Miles aufhören. Doch in diesem Moment kommen sie zu einer Wache, die sie stoppen will. Da Bashir aber unbedingt mit Sloan reden will, möchte er sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Die Wache schießt mit einem Phaser auf Bashir und dieser wird verletzt. Daraufhin versucht der Chief den Mann zu überwältigen, doch auch er wird dabei angeschossen. Es gelingt ihm aber noch, der Wache einen Schlag zu versetzen, woraufhin der sich einfach auflöst. Die Offiziere sind verletzt. Beide setzen sich auf den Boden. Miles wundert sich, weshalb der Treffer schmerzt, wo sie doch im Gehirn des Agenten sind. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass Sloans Gehirn sensorische Reize an die beiden weitergibt, was sie Schmerzen empfinden lässt. Doch der Doktor gibt zu, dass dies natürlich nur eine Theorie von ihm ist. Der Chief versteht das und er überlegt, dass nun wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, das Gehirn zu verlassen. Doch Bashir kann nicht. Dadurch, dass er angeschossen wurde, ist er wohl zu schwach, die beiden aufzuwecken. Sie kommen nicht hinaus. thumb|Der Tunnel ins Jenseits? Nun macht O'Brien sich Vorwürfe, dass er seiner Frau keine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, in der er angibt, weshalb er dies tun musste. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie sich am meisten ärgern wird, dass ihr Mann dies für Bashir getan hat. Miles berichtet, dass Keiko immer meint, er würde Bashir mehr mögen als sie. Beide halten das für lächerlich. Doch nach ein paar Überlegungen, meint auch der Doktor, dass dies durchaus möglich ist. Allerdings streitet der Chief das strikt ab. Als Julian dann ein paar Beispiele nennt, ist Miles immer noch nicht zu überzeugen. Er liebt seine Frau und Bashir gibt zu, dass er Ezri liebt. Der Doktor hat es ihr aber noch nicht gesagt, wird dies aber bald nachholen, aber er gibt zu, dass er Miles ein bisschen mehr mag. Plötzlich erscheint ein strahlend weißes Licht am Ende des Ganges. Miles nimmt an, dass es der Tunnel ist. Der Tunnel, der ins Jenseits führt. Doch der Doktor ist enttäuscht, hatte er ihn sich etwas kunstvoller vorgestellt, und da der Chief noch nicht sterben will, überredet er den Doktor, nicht einfach aufzugeben. Sie checken noch eine Tür. O'Brien drückt auf einen der Türöffner. Bashir und O'Brien wachen auf. Worf, der inzwischen anwesend ist, meldet dies sofort dem Captain. Er fragt nach, ob sie die gesuchten Informationen haben und die Männer müssen gestehen, dass sie diese leider nicht finden konnten. Bashir will noch einmal in Sloans Gehirn, doch da der Agent schon fast tot ist, untersagt Sisko, dass der Doktor sich noch einmal in Gefahr bringt. thumb|Beim Lesen bemerkt Julian, dass etwas nicht stimmt Da er das Heilmittel unbedingt bekommen will, versucht Bashir alles, um Sloan am Leben zu halten. Doch der Zustand des Patienten wird immer schlechter. Es gelingt Julian nicht, den Zustand des Mannes zu stabilisieren. Auch wenn der Doktor es nicht wahr haben will, Sloan ist tot. Akt III: Täuschung Nun überbringt Julian selbst Odo die schlechte Nachricht. Der Formwandler nimmt die Nachricht gefasst auf. Er bedankt sich bei dem Doktor für das, was er versucht hatte, auch wenn es zum Schluss keinen Erfolg brachte. Odo möchte nun gerne alleine sein. Da sie nichts mehr tun können, gehen Bashir und O'Brien nun wieder zu Bett. Der Doktor möchte noch etwas lesen und holt sein Buch hervor. Er beginnt dort zu lesen, wo er aufgehört hatte. Doch halt. Er wundert sich, steht dort doch der erste Satz aus dem Buch und das auf Seite 294. Miles, dem er dies gleich zeigt, hält das Buch für einen Fehldruck. Doch Julian schließt dies aus, denn das Buch gehört eigentlich Ezri und zuvor gehörte es Jadzia, die es ganz sicher gelesen hat. Der Doktor weiß, was das bedeutet. Sie sind noch in Sloans Gehirn. Der Chief schlägt deshalb vor, zu der Tür zurückzukehren, die sie betreten wollten, bevor sie aufwachten. thumb|In der Zentrale von Sektion 31 - Sie existiert nur im Gehirn weniger Mittlerweile scheint Sloan wirklich dem Tode nahe zu sein. Das Gehirn beginnt die Arbeit einzustellen. Die Männer spüren dies durch diverse Beben, die sie miterleben. Sie beeilen sich zu dem Mittel zu kommen und gelangen wieder zu der Tür von zuvor. Bashir öffnet sie. Als sie eintreten, sitzt Sloan regungslos inmitten eines völlig unordentlichen Raumes am Schreibtisch. Dann begrüßt er die beiden bei Sektion 31. Allerdings weigert er sich immer noch, ihnen zu helfen. Deshalb beginnen die Männer zu suchen. Sloan versucht die Männer von den richtigen Informationen fernzuhalten, indem er ihnen verschiedene Berichte vorlegt, die sie eventuell interessieren könnten. Bashir springt darauf an und beginnt zu lesen. Doch O'Brien erinnert ihn an das Ziel der Mission. Der Chief selbst sucht gezielt nach dem richtigen PADD. Plötzlich findet er ein verdächtiges PADD und zeigt es Julian. Der liest es und bestätigt es. Das Heilmittel. O'Brien will sofort los, doch Bashir möchte weiter lesen. Er ist sich sicher, dass er mit diesen Informationen Sektion 31 vernichten kann. Unterdessen werden die Störungen durch die Ausfälle des Gehirns immer schwerwiegender. Der Chief versucht den Doktor erneut zum Verlassen zu bewegen. Da wirft Sloan einen letzten Köder aus. Er sagt, dass diese Informationen die einzige Möglichkeit für die beiden sein werde, Sektion 31 jemals zu vernichten. Bashir stimmt zu, doch Miles redet ihm ins Gewissen und erinnert ihn an ihre Aufgabe. Sloan meint, dass der Doktor einen Fehler begeht, doch er trennt nun die Verbindung zu Sloans Gehirn. thumb|Das Heilmittel hilft Odo Im Labor wachen Bashir und O'Brien auf. Der Doktor hat nun das Heilmittel. Sisko, der anwesend ist, berichtet, dass Sloan seit zwei Minuten tot ist. Nun stellt der Doktor das Heilmittel her. Als er fertig ist, bereitet er die Verabreichung des Mittels an Odo vor. Bashir teilt ihm mit, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein wird. Der Formwandler akzeptiert das. Bashir fängt an. Unter starken Schmerzen verwandelt sich Odo immer wieder, während er Schreie von sich gibt. Doch dann ist es vorbei. Der Wechselbalg ist geheilt. In der Nacht verschafft sich Julian wieder Zugang zum Quark's. Wieder spielt er Darts. Der Chief, der erneut dabei ist, erkundigt sich nach Odos Zustand. Bashir gibt an, dass der Patient bald wieder der alte ist, auch wenn er nun noch etwas Ruhe braucht. Zur Feier des Tages stibitzt der Chief sich eine Flasche eines alkoholischen Getränks von Quark und stößt mit dem Doktor an. Sie trinken auf Odo. Miles fragt sich, ob die Vernichtung von Sektion 31 mit den Informationen in Sloans Gehirn möglich gewesen wäre. Bashir ist sich nicht sicher. Aber er weiß, dass Miles ihm und Odo das Leben gerettet hat. Die Männer stoßen erneut an. Doch dann muss der Chief nach Hause zum Essen. Er lädt Bashir ein und der nimmt dankend an. :Fortsetzung folgt… Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Darsteller und Charaktere Trivia Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Extreme Maßnahmen auf st-minutiae.com Extreme Massnahmen en:Extreme Measures (episode) es:Extreme Measures fr:Extreme Measures (épisode) nl:Extreme Measures